


Humidity

by Cosmos_0n_Crazy



Category: The Late Night Crew
Genre: Anal Fingering, And Shitty Puns, Dirty Talk, M/M, humid weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmos_0n_Crazy/pseuds/Cosmos_0n_Crazy
Summary: Prompt: Hot lazy summer days; sweat-slick skin; tempers rising with the temperature





	Humidity

**Author's Note:**

> I bet y'all hate me blabbing bout Florida's weather, too bad but i live here and Ima complain all I damn wanna.

“Oh by the way, have you told him yet?”

Cry looked up from the desk he sat at over to his sister, he had his phone in one hand, texting Snake that he’d be over in an hour. She was leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised in questioning. “W-What?” He asked a bit confused, glancing from his phone messages to her.

The blonde nodded to the phone in his hand “You’re going over to David’s house right?” She waited for his nod before tilting her head the other way and asking “You haven’t told him how you feel?”

“We’re just fri-”

“Friends with benefits?” She cut him off and he sputtered. Cry rubbed the back of his neck uneasily as she continued “I know you like him. I’ve seen how you two act around each other. How he looks at you when you’re not looking and vice versa… One of you needs to tell the other before I go crazy” She shifted her weight to stand and padded over to him, patting his back she smiled to him and said “You and David have been friends for as long as I can remember, Ryan, trust me on this… How about when you visit him later you tell him how you feel, maybe you can be more than friends… with benefits”

Cry looked skeptically at her for a moment and then glanced down at his phone, the screen had gone black in the idle time of their chitchat. “Mmm… Maybe.”

~-~

The walk over to Snake’s was miserable and Cry regretted stepping out into the Florida summer sun the moment he opened the door. The humidity hit him like a wall of bricks, trudging through humidity of soup, by the time he reaches Snake’s door he was soaked in sweat and panting.

 

He knocked on Snake’s door, wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and heard the door unlock.

Snake answered the door, surprising Cry when he was as equally sweaty. “The AC quit last night…” Snake opened the door and invited him in “I don’t know how you can survive this fucking hot ass weather, Florida fucking sucks.”

“I know” Cry mused as Snake walked them to the kitchen. He opened up the fridge and asked what Cry wanted. “Just water, I’m dying from this humidity.”

Snake took out two waters, and handed one to Cry. Cry flopped down onto the tiled floor, Snake leaned back against the counter, pressing the cold bottle to the nape of his neck with a sigh.

“So does this rule out video games today?” Cry asked.

“Naw, just anything that requires actual effort because I’m sweating enough”

“Same”

Cry pushed himself up off the tiled floor and followed him to the living room. He collapsed on the sofa with a soft “Ooph” again as Snake pulled out some games “How bout we play some Super Smash Bros?” Cry gave a short nod, not really minding what they played.

Snake fed in the CD to the console and padded back to the couch, before he sat down the brunette grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head and tossed it on the floor.

Cry tired not to stare at his toned abs as he offered up the extra controller beside him, pressing down his fluttering nerves as Snake sat half cross-legged beside him, with the other leg thrown over the arm of the chair.

 

The two played competitively for the first several rounds, but progressively it turned into goofing around. By the end of their eighth round the two weren’t trying to knock each other off the platform but rather see could could hit the sock decoy with a baseball bat the furthest.

Cry busted out laughing as Snake completely missed and instead tripped on the banana throw by him. He grumbled as Cry playfully hit his shoulder “You fucking missed by like a mile!” He was giggling like a little dork and all Snake could do was roll his eyes and push him back playfully before reaching out and grabbing onto him and tugging him. “Whatever dork”

The shorter brunet leaned against him, letting Snake wrap an arm around him and ruffle his hair. After a moment Cry pushed himself away “Just a sec…” he grumbled standing up. Snake raised an eyebrow as Cry shucked his shirt off, and then sat back down on the couch, letting out a soft sigh. “Fuck this heat man, I’m dying.”

Snake didn’t even think as he said “Please don’t fuck the heat, the sun isn’t fuckable” He quickly grabbed his water to take a swig and hide his embarrassment.

Cry busted out in a fit of laughter at his response, clutching his sides as Snake quickly turned away. “Ahaha Dude!” He was still laughing as Snake turned back to him “I won’t actually fuck the sun, but I do wanna fuck something else that’s hot”

The house felt like a greenhouse, it was sweltering and the temperature rose a few degrees as Snake got an inkling of the meaning behind his words. Snake was silent as Cry slunk slowly into his lap, pushing him down into the couch and crawling on top, trailing kisses on whatever skin he could as he made his way up to Snakes lips.

Cry delicately traced his hands up and down Snakes exposed chest, his mouth working on his neck nibbling tiny marks with little nips and love bites and licking loving stripes on the abused skin. Snake shuddered and tilted his head back allowing Cry to mark more of his dark skin, his fingers hooking into Cry’s belt loops and tugging him closer with a low moan rumbling in his throat.

Snake let a low moan rumble out of his throat and in response Cry ground his hips down, pleased with how Snakes fingers tightened on his hips in a bruising way, almost pleadingly for more friction. Cry complied, unbuttoned Snakes shorts and pushed his boxers and shorts down far enough to get his dick free. He wrapped a hand around it as he leaned forward to murmur “You know my sister knows.”

“Mm?” Snake bit his lip, not trusting his voice as Cry’s rough calloused thumb rubbed over the slit of his dick.

“She said we should be more than friends.”

Snake was silently gripping the couch, his heart raced and Cry pulled back just enough to lock eyes with Snake, his hand slowed to a stop in quiet questioning.

“I-I would like that… very much” Snakes low grovel voice sent a delicious shiver down Cry’s spine and he grinned, leaning forward just enough to touch brush noses with him.

“I would too” He mused, his voice filthy dropped as he started to pump Snake once more. 

“Wouldn’t it be nice to fuck me whenever you wanted? No more trying to get me to come over for video games, and trying not to stare. You could finally have me anyway at anytime… and even I’ll admit sticking to just friends… It’s hard” Cry’s hand twisted with a quick tug on him and Snake let out another moan. “You had no idea how crazy you drive me,” Cry’s voice is husky as he babbles, Snake’s hands start unbutton his shorts as he continues “You’re on my mind all the fucking time, you drive me to the border of fucking insanity.” Snakes pushing down Crys shorts and he lifts his hips in response, finally stripped of his boxers too.

Snake take a moment to worship the way Cry’s dick springs free as his underwear is shucked off and thrown somewhere in the room, pre-cum leaking out of the tip already.

“You have no idea what I’d let you do to me” Cry murmurs as Snake leans forward, locking lips and giving him a nip to his bottom-pouted lip. “Mhmm” He hums “Anything that I wanted I’ll bet?”

“Anything” Cry says practically breathless as he pulls away.

The order came out suddenly from Snake’s lips, sending a jolt through Cry “Ride me”.

There was a slight pause from both of them, and then Cry’s lips tugged into a sinful grin, he settled himself in Snake’s bare lap. Snake gripped Cry’s hips as the man reached over hip and dug between the couch cushions for their bottle of lube. He popped open the cap and slicked up his fingers, locking eyes with Snake. Cry reaches around himself, his back arching as he pushed a finger into himself, moaning loudly.

Snake leaned back against the couch, eyes drinking in the sight of Cry’s slack facial expression, eyes closed in pleasure as he rocked his hips and gently pushed a second finger into himself. He pitched forwards and laid in head in the crook of Snakes neck, shuddering as one of Snake’s hands toyed with his leaking erection, the other ran up his back and tangled into his short mused hair.

“Fu-fuuuck” Cry groaned as he tried shifting his hips to get a better angel inside of himself. He could faintly hear Snakes breathing and then “You’re doing so good Cry, opening yourself up for me. Such a good boy…”

Cry let out a soft noise, Snake’s voice was rumbling in the shell on his ear was driving him crazy and he pushed in a third finger, practically melting on to Snake’s chest with a low rumbling moan.

Snake was still whispering “You look so good stretched out like this, and you’d look even better full of my cock. Can’t wait for you to ride me, bounce in desperation and beg for my dick”

Cry let out a pitched needy whine as he pulled out his fingers, he shifted his hips and positioned himself over Snake’s dick. As he sunk down slowly, Snake’s fingers in Cry’s hair twisted and tugged his head back. Snake assaulted the expanse of his unmarked neck with rough kisses and nips at the skin until Cry was fully seated atop him.

The two froze and just drank in the full feeling of each other before Snake shifted his hips and Cry pushed himself up and allowed himself to fall back down in delight. He rocked back and forth, eyes shut in bliss as he pulled his knees under himself for better leverage as he pushed himself up once more. Cry grabbed the sofa’s cushions above Snake’s head as Snake himself dug his nails into his hip, urging Cry to keep moving, possibly a little bit faster with how he was urging him on with a soft groan.

Cry bit his lip as he picked up his pace, the new position had him seeing stars with every upward thrust of Snake’s hips, hitting the bundle of nerves and sending shocks up his spine. Cry babbled about how good he felt full of Snakes dick, and about how close he was.

His mind blanked at the mind numbing pleasure, pleasure that set every nerve alight and kindled like a fire in his chest as Snake’s nails raked down his back and Cry bounced atop him. 

Snake shifted his hips and pushed upward, brushing against Cry’s prostate once more. “Fu-fuck Snake!” The brunet tensed, his head dropped and shoulders hunched. Snake let out a low strangled moan, he heard ringing in his ears as pleasure shot up his spine. His knees felt like jelly from holding up Cry’s bouncing for so long and then Snake was pushed over the edge as Cry sunk his teeth in to his neck, growling into the shell of his ear and not caring if he was sweatily sticking to the couch. All that mattered was the sounds coming from Snake’s mouth as he felt himself pushed over the brink of madness, shuddering with pleasure and going limp on-top of Snake.

Snake had closed his eyes, letting Cry rest his head on his chest, the two’s heavy pants mingling as they slowly came down from their high.

After a few moments, Cry’s raspy voice brought him back “So…” Cry murmured causing Snake the peer at him through hooded lids. “Does your shower still work in this humidity?”

Snake let out a low chuckle, allowing Cry to slowly peel himself off him and the couch “Of course.”


End file.
